Ask A Simple Question
by BabybluesBabygirl
Summary: Cloud exhibits some rather odd behaviors and Leon finally founds out why by asking a simple question. slight crack fic and some OCC


Ask A Simple Question

"Cloud? What are you doing?"

"Leon, he died saving my life, the least I could do is give him a proper burial. He was important to me."

"Are you going to be alright then?" Leon asked wary of what was going on inside the blond chocobo looking head.

"Yes, I promised I wouldn't shed tears for the fallen SOLDIER, no matter how it is." Cloud sniffed a few times and rubbed his eyes once. "He wouldn't want that..."

"OK well, I'll be back later..." Leon patted his shoulder before going to work.

* * *

><p>"Uh, Cloud? What happened?" Leon asked and hoped this wouldn't be an ever day occurrence.<p>

"She got stabbed by the evil angel. She tried to save everyone but he was just too evil and snuck up behind her." Cloud explained. "She was the girlfriend of the SOLDIER and a flower girl, now they can be happy together."

"So what are you doing now?"

"She has to go to Forgotten City Leon, that way they can live in peace in the lifestream." Cloud tapped Leon on his nose like he does with Marlene and Denzel.

"OK, hurry back then..." Leon went back to work again, distracted by Cloud and his weird actions.

* * *

><p>Leon sighed and for the third time in as many days asked, "What now?"<p>

"Well, remember how I told you the SOLDIER saved my life? He died fighting other SOLDIERS sent after me by this guy. And this guy also killed the girl. So he finally got what he deserved." Cloud shrugged. "He was evil, don't want him hurting anyone else."

"Cloud?"

"Yes?" Cloud looked at Leon, the barest smile toying around his lips.

"What are you going to do with him?"

"Hm, I suppose just toss his body somewhere." Cloud shrugged again and walked off to do just that.

* * *

><p>"Tifa, can we talk a minute? It's about Cloud..." Leon asked, sitting at the bar.<p>

"Sure, is something wrong?" Tifa asked.

"I'm... Not sure. Look, these last few days Cloud has been acting strange." Leon began.

"This _is_ Cloud, are you sure it's not just Cloud being Cloud?" Tifa giggled.

"No, you see he's been... Doing some very out of character things lately."

"What do you mean?" Tifa asked concerned and sat next to Leon.

"Well, you know how we share a room right?" A nod. "I came home a few days ago and asked Cloud what he was doing and his answer sounded vaugley familar, and it's continued for three days and every time I ask, they just seem so familiar to me."

"OK, what were his answers?"

"The first day it was a SOLDIER that died saving his life."

"Zack Fair."

"I thought so. The next is was a flower girl who was the girlfriend of the SOLDIER who got stabbed."

"Aireth."

"And yesterday, the man who killed the flower girl."

"Sephiroth... Leon, I think you should just talk to him." Tifa patted the male brunette's shoulder and continued tending to the tables.

* * *

><p>"Cloud? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Leon asked the blond.<p>

"Of course, what is it?"

"I love you Cloud, but please don't take this the wrong way."

"I love you too Squall. What's wrong?" Cloud asked hugging the taller man.

"Well, it's just... Your actions the last few days have been strange. Is everything OK?" Leon asked hugging back.

"Leon, I'm fine. I promise." Cloud pecked Leon's lips. "Tifa asked me to babysit Marlene the last three days. Yuffie, Tifa and Barret got her new dolls and she wanted me to act the story of my life. Well, it got a little to real. The doll that looked like Zack really did save my life. The Aireth doll really got stabbed by the Sephiroth doll. And Sephiroth, well, he was Marlene's least favorite, she killed him."

"And you didn't tell me this before now because?" Leon asked staring into the eyes of his crazy chocobo.

"That's your own fault, you never asked." Cloud smirked.

"Hey Cloud?" Leon asked with an identical smirk.

"Yes Squall?"

"How was your day? Today and the last three days?"

"Well, Squall my dear, they were rather odd. You see, babysitting Marlene is a lot harder than one would think. Zack and I were cooking grilled cheese and he saved my life by falling into the line of fire and dousing the flame for me so I didn't burn to death. Aireth, poor Aireth met her end sooner than planned. Sephiroth was feeling mean that and instead of chopping the vegetables like he was supposed to, his knife 'slipped' and stabbed Aireth."

"Sounds a little too real for my taste in stories..." Leon teased.

"Yes well, Marlene was pushy about it. As for poor Sephiroth, I think she washed him like she wasn't supposed to and gutted him and then burned him. She really didn't like that doll, he gave her nightmares."

"Cloud?"

"Squall?"

"I love you." Squall leaned in halfway.

"I love you too." Cloud leaned in the other half.

"Cloud? What Happened to Marlene's dolls?" Yuffie shouted from down stairs.

"Well we can continue this later, if I'm still alive." Cloud sighed and kissed Leon one more time.

"Why wouldn't you live?"

"Marlene got a chocobo doll and named it after me... She got a lion and named him after you." Cloud smiled and went to go accept his fate of another Yuffie lecture with Leon beside him simply because he couldn't get his hand free, not that he wanted to.

* * *

><p>"Hey Leon, Cloud? Why are you avoiding Yuffie?"<p>

"Her 'punishment' to us was taking the dolls that Marlene named after us and making them so some suggestive things." Leon scowled.

"Needless to say, good thing those dolls aren't voodoo dolls." Cloud chirped and drug a grouchy Leon in his happy wake.

"C-cloud?" Leon choked out at the sight before him.

"Yeah, that's what she gets."

"You're crazy."

"No, I am no such thing!" Cloud smirked.

"Crazy people say they aren't crazy."

"Does that mean you're crazy too?" Cloud pondered.

"If being crazy is the only way I can be with you then feel free to call me insane." Leon pecked the stunned blond's lips before leaving to work.

"Squall Leonheart. What ever will I do with you?" Cloud mused and went back home to wait his lion's return.

* * *

><p>"So, how was your day?" Leon asked dropping down onto the bed with a groan.<p>

"Good. Marlene gave us some early Christmas presents."

"Oh? That's nice."

"Squall?"

"Hm?"

"How was your day?"

"Terrible, I ache all over." Leon sighed.

"Squall, I love you."

"I love you too Cloud."

"Leon, what on earth did you get into?"

"Cloud?" Leon asked confused.

"Oh not you dear. Little Leon." Cloud held up the lion that Marlene had given him.

"Ah." Leon smiled as Cloud brought over Leon the lion and Cloud the chocobo.

"Hey Squall?" Cloud held up his namesake.

"Yes Cloud?' Leon's namesake popped up too.

The lion and the chocobo kissed, both lions and chocobos did.


End file.
